Edd's Reputation
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Edd is still being judged as a bully. And Jimmy, must help him.
1. Chapter 1

**The event's in this story, take place after the season 5 episode. "A Fistful Of Ed"**

After Edd/Double Dee, was misunderstood, with the whole incident, when the other kid's though he was being a bully, his reputation has been going down. As most of the kid's won't talk to him. The Ed's, were at school one day, and the kid's were treating Double Dee mean, and still acting scared of him. As the Ed's were walking through the school hallways, Edd said to Eddy.

"Oh Eddy! it's been week's since my incident, when are people going to let it go?"

Eddy replied. "Eh, they can't stay mad about that forever."

The Ed's then run into Nazz, n the school hallway's. She stop's and look's scared, and say's.

"Oh um! Double Dee! um i'm just walking by, so don't be mad at me."

She then run's, away from the Ed's. Edd says to Eddy.

"You see Eddy! Everyone is seeing me as some lowlife, who hurt's people."

Eddy replied. "It's just Nazz, i'm sure the other kid's don't"

Sarah and Jimmy, then walk by and run into Edd, Edd says.

"Hello Sarah, Hello Jimmy, how are you both doing on this nice day."

Sarah said.

"Double Dee, you better stay way from us! you got some issues!"

Jimmy however, remembering Double Dee was really nice the whole time, and was just making mistake's Said to Edd.

"Hi Double Dee, people still giving you a hard time?"

Edd replied. "Oh deer Jimmy, if only i could restore other's faith in me!"

Jimmy said. "You got to do something very nice Double Dee, in-front of everyone. So then people will realize, the kind person you really are."

Edd replied. "Oh dear Jimmy, if only it could work."

Jimmy said. "Don't worry Double Dee, we'll think of something."

Later that day at school, during lunch time. Double Dee was once again, trying to prove to everyone, his kindness. But the other's still, would not believe him. As he wen't to sit by some of the kid's, they the ran away, avoiding him.

"Why are you all leaving?" Edd said.

Johnny replied "Because your a crazy wack nut! stay away from me and Plank!"

The Kanker sisters, were over in the lunch line. Marie Kanker shouted over to Double Dee.

"Hey Double Dee! theirs my favorite macho destroyer."

May Kanker said. "You don't wanna mess with a tough guy!"

Edd said to himself. "Oh what's the use! i'm never gonna be accepted by the kid's again!"

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I'll continue the story, as soon as i come up with more ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where, we last left off, Edd was still getting misunderstood. He, need's help, to get accepted and trusted, by the other kids.**

The Ed's, where then sitting down, at the lunch table. Ed, was having gravy. Edd, was having a lunch his mother had packed for him, with a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, and chocolate pudding. Eddy, was having chicken nugget's, from the cafeteria. Edd, was continuing to stress about the other kid's not trusting him, and he was thinking of anything, he could do. He said to Eddy.

"Oh Eddy, i don't know what to do anymore! The kid's, are gonna hate me, forever!"

Eddy replied.

"The'll get over it."

Edd was, really taking this hard. He for so long had tried to be kind, to the other kid's. And not get involved, in trying to hurt them, with Eddy's scams. And now, because of these mistake's, he was going to be seen as a jerk forever. Ed then knowing Edd, was feeling real bad, then tried to help him, and said.

"Aw cheer up Double Dee, the kids, won't stay mad at you forever."

Edd replied.

"Thank you Ed. Your a deer friend. Even, you almost lost your faith in me, cause of my mess up's."

Ed then being, his dumb self then forgot the subject, and said to Double Dee.

"Uh what were we talking about?"

Edd and Eddy, then just stair at him. Eddy then said.

"It's a wonder he, get's himself dressed."

Ed's brain, then started working again. He then came up with an idea to help his friend. He then said.

"Don't worry Double Dee. I will help you out of this dark, cold, den of hatred."

Edd replied.

"You will deer Ed?"

Ed said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, as soon as i finish my gravy."

Edd and Eddy, were surprised, as they had never seen Ed, act smart like this. The Ed's, then continue to eat there lunch, and later that day, during PE class, the kids, are playing dodge-ball, today. Witch Edd detest big time. The other kid's, knowing he hate's it, are going to put him through allot. Kevin threw a ball, and said.

"Catch Double dorky! haha."

Johnny then, threw the next ball, and said.

'Yeah! Take this Double Dee! You wacko-path!"

Jimmy, was feeling very bad seeing poor Double Dee, go through so much abuse., As he feel's, he failed to help him, and ended up beating the living daylights out of him, in-front of everyone. He knew he had to do something to help, but he was not sure yet.

After Edd, got hit so many times, he then broke down, and started crying, Ed, was heartbroken to see, his friend so hurt, and started crying, as well. The other kids, then started to feel bad after seeing him crying.

Johnny said. "Gosh plank! What have we done?"

Nazz said. "Aww, the poor guy!"

Kevin said. "Man, i didn't mean to hurt, him that bad."

Jimmy and Ed, both knew this had to stop. Jimmy screamed.

"Guys! Double Dee, was innocent the whole time!"

Ed said. "Yeah! It was all just complete mistake's!

The other kids, were shocked to hear the truth. As Edd, then explained what happened as he did to Jimmy.

"Oh, Double Dee!" Nazz said. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Sarah said "Yeah, Double Dee i'm so sorry!"

Edd said. "Apology excepted everyone."

Kevin then said. "I want to make this up to you man, you get a free jawbreaker at my house, after school."

Edd said. "Sound's wonderful Kevin!"

The End.

**Well, that's the end of the fanfiction. This is the way i feel, "A Fistful Of Ed" Should have ended. With Edd/Double Dee, getting apologies, for getting treated so badly.**


End file.
